


Sometimes Love is Unfortunate

by kingofduels



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Teacher-Student Relationship, idk where this is going yet, levi as a teacher, will tag things as they come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofduels/pseuds/kingofduels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a relatively average student, wanted to finish his last year of hell (aka school) without any hassle. </p><p>Its kind of hard to achieve this when his biggest crush becomes his teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Love is Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyyss this is my first fic in soooo long (and of course it has to be Ereri). I do have events planned and all, but I have no idea where the story will go in the long run so we'll see what happens!! 
> 
> On a side note, the schooling life will be very similar to my own and will mirror my own experiences, such as I take Literature myself and hate it immensely (but i never had a teacher/student bit tho don't worry). Seasons and school events and holidays will be like the ones in Australia, so in this chapter they are currently in summer and they will start school around February. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!!

I can’t fucking believe this.

Every year for the past 5 years all I’ve ever done is look at him from afar. I didn’t think much of him at first, but he grew on me in some strange way. I don't even know when, but before I knew it I would always be gazing at him whenever he was around. I would always think of him before I could stop myself, and a familiar short black haired man would CONSTANTLY make an appearance in my dreams. I had heard stories about him before throughout my years at my current high school, about how horrid and strict he could be, but that didn't mean i couldn't appreciate him from a distance and admire his god-given looks. 

But now I can no longer look at him afar. Because after 5 goddamn years, I’m finally forced to interact with him.

Because he’s now my fucking Literature teacher. 

________________________________________________________

 

My name is Eren Jaeger, 16 years old, and my final school year is officially ruined before it even started. 

A week before the hell hole called school stated we received our timetable for our subjects, and I was finally able to find out who my teachers were going to be. My best friend Armin Arlert, who had lived down the road ever since we were young kids, came over to mine in order to compare our schedule. I made a promise with him that I would not look at it at all until he was here. I didn't have to wait long, he was knocking on my door after my text I sent 5 minutes previously saying that “It came in the mail”.

A further 5 minutes later we had compared most of our classes, and much like last year, I was barely with him in any subject anymore.

“What the fuck, why are you taking TWO maths courses!?”

Needless to say, Armin is a damn smartass. Annually, since our first year of school, he had gotten most of the academic awards, and he almost always got all A’s in his school reports (minus the constant Bs he always got in Physical Education, but hey, he cant be good at everything). How the hell I was given such a gifted and talented best friend, I would never know. He was always a whiz at subjects like physics and maths specialist, yet no matter how much he tried to help me with my own study I would always end up with a borderline B mark. Then again, that might just be because of me and my incapability of keeping anything academic related in my mind.

“I didn’t know that was an offence,” the blonde teen joked at my comment about his chosen math courses. “If anything,” he continued, “I think we have Literature together.”

“Urgh, Literature,” I whined. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to take that last year instead of English.” I just decided to carry on with Lit this year because I would have to learn a whole new set of analysis skills if I transferred to English, which is simply too much work. For me, anyways. I would probably regret my lazy tendencies later. 

“Oh my God Eren, look at this…” Armin’s grim tone broke me from my trail of thought. 

“What is it?” I pulled a chair out and sat next to Armin, peering over his small shoulder clothed with a blue cardigan. 

I paused for a moment to take in what I saw. 

Period 6:  
Literature  
Room XXX  
L. Ackerman 

“Are you serious…” I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. Fuck, not Levi Ackerman. Are you saying that I have to spend my entire final year of school with the man who invades my mind far too often? This was going to be a torturous year, I could just tell already. I knew life liked to screw me over, but this was far too much. I couldn't even tell if I should be looking forward to or dreading this class.

“Last year, from the other Lit class, i heard that Mr. Ackerman was really strict… and based off other stories we’re both heard about him…”

“Yeah, I know,” I interrupted. “I know.” I don’t know whether it was necessary to repeat that or not, but it got my point across. There have been so many stories from other students in his class in the past years. Some of the most famous cases was when he gave detention to someone for forgetting to bring in their poetry book, when he apparently once dissed a student and called them a ‘dense uncultured peasant’ for speaking ill of some poet, and when a student asked for help during lunchtime, there were rumours that the student left his class bawling their eyes out. Despite all these off-putting stories, that hasn't stopped me from developing this weird admiration for the man. Though I have noticed that I tend to fall for a man based on their looks rather than their personality, which has not worked out at all in the past. But that is a story for another day. Even more importantly, I haven’t even told Armin about this little crush of mine, but knowing him he already knew. 

My train of thought was again interrupted again by a touch on my shoulder. I looked up to see Armin shining his gentle, caring smile at me. “Eren, it’ll be okay! I’ll be there to make sure you don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Sorry Armin, I’ll be alright,” I reassured him. “Well, really, I won't be able to survive goddamn Lit again this year without you. Don't forget to help me.”

Armin laughed, sounding relieved that I was sounding more like my usual self. He gently punched me in the shoulder. “Only if you actually pay attention in class too, I can’t have you relying solely on me.” I had to scoff at that. 

“Only if the Ackerman guy isn't damn boring like our teacher last year.” 

“You know, Literature can actually be really interesting if you actually listen.”

“Anyone who finds writing analytical essays interesting needs to be stopped.” 

Armin laughed a little. “Yeah, you have a point there. Studying the texts is okay usually, but having to write about it under tests conditions is just not enjoyable at all.” Huh. I guess there are subjects that even he doesn't enjoy. But I did agree with his point.

“I wholeheartedly agree with you.” I groaned again and placed my forehead on the cool wooden table Armin and I were sitting at. I was really dreading going back to school in a week. Sure, it’s my last year, but it feels so much more intense than any other year, as your grades now actually affect your future. Talk about pressure.

Then again, school is in a week, not tomorrow.

Might as well enjoy my last taste of freedom.

“Armin!” The blonde teen jumped a bit as I interrupted his own train of thought and placed my hands on his shoulders, turning him to face me. “Let’s enjoy our last week! Screw school, we can worry about it when the time comes.” I tried to show him my usual, genuine smile to prove my point. Though I may have overdone this too much he started to snigger at me.

“Such an attractive smile, Eren.” His delicate hands pushed my face away, resulting in me laughing too. 

“I’m glad you noticed,” I joked. “Okay, enough sitting around, lets go to town! I haven't had a proper coffee for over a week and I’m quite literally dying.”

“Thats because you shut yourself in your room to play with that Nintendo 64 that you found in your garage. I’m pretty sure there’s a limit with how much Pokemon Stadium and Super Mario 64 that you can play.”

“Yeah, but not in only a WEEK.”

“For god’s sakes Eren, this is why you only have me as a friend.”

“Oi, thats harsh! And for the record, I do have more friends! At least I’m not a total nerd like you, Jesus Christ.”

“Not too far off to be honest, at least I’m not geek trash.”

We continued our “lighthearted” conversation (but seriously, this is normal for us) all the way to the coffee strip, which was conveniently just a 10 minute walk from my house. My family were too poor to live in the suburbs back when I was young, but even until now, they never had the heart to move away. I don't blame them, it's a very beautiful area. The buildings are very old, and its not rare to hear festivals or marches along the streets. To make it even better, its a town that lives right next to the ocean so fishing is very popular, and there's theres always a cool breeze hanging around even in the intense heat in summer. Armin lived with his Grandfather who had lived on the same road for many decades already, so I would imagine that he had developed a fondness for the town as well. 

We happened to meet some other familiar faces on the way, and before I knew it I was enjoying myself. 

My main purpose for wanting to go out was because I wanted an excuse to forget about school and Mr. Ackerman as my teacher, and it worked alright. It didn't reappear in my mind for the rest of the day, not through the argument I had with Jean about where we should go for coffee which resulted in Annie becoming fed up and taking off, and for Marco to threaten to leave as well if we didn't stop. That got him to shut up of course, he’s fucking head over heels for Marco. Even if he denies it, he isn't fooling anyone.

Nor did I remember it when I met up with my sister Mikasa on the way back home after seeing Armin off. Or throughout the awkward dinner with our Mum, notably without our conveniently absent Father, wherever the hell he is. Or throughout my gaming on the 64 again until 1 am. I was perfectly content with not remembering until my head hit the pillow. I remembered it as if someone had flipped on light switch in my brain, and my once exhausted body was now fully alert.

As anyone could have guessed, I did not sleep well at all that night. What little sleep I managed to get was invaded by a familiar, short male figure, causing me to wake up again.

Yeah, I’m in trouble.

Fuck me and my little gay heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the chapters will be longer in the future, i'm just starting off here
> 
> If you want a mental image of what the town described is based off, google "Fremantle Streets". 
> 
> Thats all for now, will continue ASAP


End file.
